Out of Sheer Dimwittedness
by apocryphal
Summary: Harry's naivety[?] gets the better of him. X3


Out of Sheer Dimwittedness [can't thinkof a better title] One-shot; H/R slash.  
  
Disclaimer: We really shouldn't need disclaimers. After all, who else owns Harry Potter but JK Rowling?  
  
It has been exactly a week since they spoke. Apparently, a petty fight as it may seem tests the long-term friendship between Hogwart's Harry Potter and Ron Weasely.  
  
Everything occurred so fast that Harry could hardly take everything he said back. What happened exactly? He wasn't so sure, though. His world came crashing down a week ago, and he felt so listless to even do anything, anything right for that matter.  
  
It all started one lazy Monday. The fifth year Gryffindor students had their last class off, and both guys, being vain-as-ladies that they are, strutted off to the distance where the "it" guys dwell: the Men's room.  
  
Ron was acting unusual lately. He seemingly had this sheepish grin plastered on his face permanently. At least, that's what Harry thought. Noting this, he simply shrugged it off, passing it for one of The Twins' annoyingly contagious Smiling Syndrome.  
  
Well, it sure as hell irked him this time. "Hey, Ron, are you okay?"  
  
Ron, obviously lost in thought, snapped out from his reverie. "Wha.? Ah, yeah! Yes! I'm okay!" He scratched his head in embarrassment.  
  
His companion couldn't help but smile. Woot.he's cute! "What the heck's happening to you? You seem high today." Harry said, as he raised a brow.  
  
The other guy on the other hand was trying to suppress his grin, his upper lip twitching as though epileptic. He couldn't help it, so he just let out a huge grin and replied, "Obvious?"  
  
"Right." Cute. Ron laughed nervously, motioning Harry to come near him "You know, Harry." "Yeah?" Harry's brow lowered as he leaned forward to hear Ron.  
  
"...I think I'm in love." "Nani?" Harry, quite excited and confused, inquired. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah.and.and.this is for real!" Ron lowered his voice while sounding giddy. "Since when?" Harry felt the room temperature drop.  
  
"I really don't know.probably just recently." the slender boy bit his lip thoughtfully.  
  
J-just.recently? It seemed that Harry's brain couldn't register his friend's statement. H-how.? "Ummm.do I know this." "Yes!" Ron exclaimed happily. His eyes were wide as he looked into Harry's, as if trying to let him guess who that particular person was.  
  
O-kay.this is bad.for me. The brunette inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he did so. He snapped them open, as if his eyes would push out of their sockets. "Ron."  
  
Ron was still slack-jawed and flighty, still waiting for Harry's reply while wearing this enthusiasm that sent shivers down Harry's spine.  
  
I. love you Ron.Something must've snapped in Harry, for it seemed to him that the walls of the room began to crumble gradually.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
And as soon as it began, the brunette grabbed his companion by the collar, and braced himself, shutting his eyes as quickly as he could.  
  
.and kissed Ron feverishly.  
  
So.soft. But as soon as he realized this, Harry's eyes snapped open. He could hear his heart in his ears. He pushed the redhead away, and stormed out.  
  
No more. No more of this.  
  
***  
  
For the next few days, Harry avoided Ron like a plague. He wouldn't even let a single strand of hair reach his point of vision. He felt as if he had broken the most precious thing he and Ron shared. The only thing they had to share. Their friendship.  
  
On the fifth day, Harry was clearly restless. He felt so tired to think. The fact that Ron tried approaching him yesterday hurt him for he would just walk away. His eyes, those eyes that saw him through now burned him like fire on the savanna. Every single movement the redhead did that took his breath away slowly, gradually died down. He was closing himself to the truth that he truly loved his friend, and was now growing numb.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore, for his heart screamed for release. But why did everything have to happen now, just when everything was happy, that Ron was happy, when everything was still so RIGHT???  
  
If it took any longer Harry would turn into ice. The next Monday, he stepped inside the place where it all happened. Unknowingly that Ron was there as well.  
  
"Hey." "." Harry obviously knew that Ron was expecting him. "What are you doing here?" "This IS the Men's room, mate. I AM apparently gonna use it." An equally indifferent Ron replied.  
  
"And you weren't contented enough?" the brunette's self-pity curdled his blood. "What are you saying?"  
  
Harry groaned. His voice dropped. "Look, if you want to embarrass me again, just do it now. I'm sorry, for the.thing that happened last Monday. Just forget everything, alright? Just, forget it..." Please?  
  
"What?" Ron asked in disbelief.  
  
"What do you mean, what?!" Harry almost shouted. He looked more dazed and desperate. "Yes! I like you; I really do, but."  
  
"But.?" "But, it's all wrong! Besides, you love Hermione." Harry couldn't look the other in the eye. "Good luck, Ron." he whispered as he left the room.  
  
Something grabbed his wrist. "Wait!"  
  
Sad green eyes met Ron's brown ones. The redhead's brow was twitching slightly. Harry sighed.  
  
"Because." "Because of what?" "Wait a minute, will you! You didn't even let me finish!"  
  
His was face contorting into a frown as Ron smirked. And to Harry's surprise, he leaned in for a kiss, for which he was caught off guard.  
  
Ron broke the kiss. "You bloody git. It's you I love."  
  
A/n: Well, I'm not new to writing fics, especially yaoi/slash stuff [I'm a baad girl X3]. Anywho, this is a story I've concocted a year ago, out off sheer, dimwitted fangirlish-ness. And it really wasn't inspired from HP, either [rather, from real-life or just my imagination playing on me.lol!] Hope you enjoyed anyways! XP 


End file.
